fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Full House
Full House is an American sitcom that aired from September 22, 1987 to May 23, 1995 on ABC. It has a total of 192 episodes in 8 seasons. The series was created by Jeff Franklin and executive produced by Franklin, along with Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett. It was rerun on NBC Daytime from 1991 to 1993, and in syndication from 1991 to 2003, and has been rerun on ABC Family and Nick at Nite/Teen Nick since then. Premise Before the beginning of the series, news anchorman Danny Tanner married Pam Katsopolis, and they had three daughters: Donna Jo (D.J.), Stephanie, and Michelle. After Pam is tragically killed in a car accident caused by a drunk driver, Danny soon realizes he needs help in raising his daughters. Danny recruits his brother-in-law, Jesse Katsopolis – a rock musician and a motorcycle guy – as well as his best friend, Joey Gladstone – a comedian who does impressions – to move in and help him provide a stable home. The girls must then adjust to having two more men in the house (basically like three dads). In season two, Danny is reassigned from his duties as sports anchor by his television station to become co-host of a local morning show, Wake Up, San Francisco, and is teamed up with Nebraska native Rebecca "Becky" Donaldson. Jesse and Becky eventually fall in love, and get married in season four. In season five, Becky gives birth to twin sons, Nicky and Alex, bringing the total to nine family members living in the house in San Francisco, with the combination of the Tanners and the Katsopolises. The family dog, a golden retriever named Comet joins the show in the season three episode "And They Call It Puppy Love" after his mother, Minnie gives birth to a litter of puppies on Jesse's bed and the girls are allowed to keep one of them. Cast and crew Main *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Katsopolis (seasons 3–8) *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler (seasons 5–8) *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale (seasons 6–7 season 5, guest: series finale) *Daniel Renteria as Nicky Katsopolis (season 5) *Kevin Renteria as Alex Katsopolis (season 5) *Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit as Nicky Katsopolis (seasons 6–8) *Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit as Alex Katsopolis (seasons 6–8) Recurring *Gail Edwards as Vicky Larson *Tahj Mowry as Teddy *Miko Hughes as Aaron Bailey *Jurnee Smollett as Denise Frazer *Blake McIver Ewing as Derek Boyd *Marla Sokoloff as Gia Mahan *John Aprea as Nick Katsopolis *Richard Paul as Mr. Strowbridge *Rhoda Gemignani as Irene Katsopolis (season 1) *Yvonne Wilder as Irene Katsopolis (seasons 2–4) *Nathan Nishiguchi as Harry Takayama *Debbie Gregory as Connie *Kathryn Zaremba as Lisa *Jordan Christopher Michael as Rusty *David Lipper as Viper *AnneMarie McEvoy as Kathy Santoni *Marcia Wallace as Mrs. Carruthers *Jason Marsden as Nelson *Alice Hirson as Claire Tanner (season 1) *Doris Roberts as Claire Tanner (season 3) *Diane Brodie as Cheryl *James Hampton as Mr. Malatesta *Debra Sandlund as Cindy *Whitby Hertford as Walter *Scott Curtis as Kevin Gwynn *Andrea Abbate as Claire Mahan Production *Men's wardrobe: Bob Squire *Women's wardrobe: Gina Trikonis *Executive in charge of casting: Barbara Miller, C.S.A. *Executive in charge of production: R. Robert Rosenbaum *Executive producers: **Jeff Franklin **Thomas L. Miller **Robert L. Boyett **Dennis Rinsler (1988–1995 in 1988, supervising producer in 1990, co-executive producer in 1991, and executive producer in 1992) **Marc Warren (1988–1995 in 1988, supervising producer in 1990, co-executive producer in 1991, and executive producer in 1992) *Producers: **Don Van Atta (promoted to co-executive producer in 1992) **James O'Keefe (1993–1995) **Bonnie Bogard Maier (1994–1995) *Camera setup: Videotape; Multi-camera *Running time: 21–25 minutes *Production companies: **Jeff Franklin Productions **Miller-Boyett Productions **Lorimar-Telepictures (1987–1988) **Lorimar Television (1988–1993) **Warner Bros. Television (1993–1995) *Distributor/Syndicator: Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution (1993–present) Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 Taping locations While the show was set in San Francisco, the show was taped at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, while the soccer scene that was featured in the opening credits of the first 3 seasons was taped at in . Trivia The title of the show is a double entendre meaning a poker hand consisting of a pair and three of a kind, and the literal use of the term. For example, Jesse and Rebecca and their twins are each considered the "pair"s, while Danny, Joey, and Jesse, and the three Tanner girls are each considered the "three of a kind"s. "One To One – Feel Good About Yourself" In season two, during ABC's Saturday morning cartoons, a series of PSA's were created featuring cast members of Full House and its sister show at the time, Perfect Strangers. In the former's case, three of these were created: "Making Mistakes", where Stephanie accidentally knocks over a basket of laundry that she and Danny just folded, so Danny helps her learn from this mistake by having them start over;"Making Mistakes" One-To-One PSAAlternate copy of PSA #1 "Be Proud", where D.J. comes home from school feeling rejected after Kathy Santoni made the junior high cheerleading squad and she did not, and Jesse and Joey get her to be proud of the fact that she is good at other things such as karate, soccer, and being a straight-A student;"Be Proud" One-To-One PSA and "Sharing", where D.J and Stephanie learn how to share a piece of cake, but Danny recommends they not do it front of Michelle."Sharing" PSAAlternate copy #1 of PSA #3Alternate copy #2 of PSA #3Alternate copy #3 of PSA #3 Merchandise The show's popularity has spawned merchandise items. Home media Each of the 8 seasons was released on DVD from Warner Home Video, 4 discs in each set (covers can be found on each season's page); all 32 are also in a Complete Series set that is packaged in a replica of the Tanner house; there are two types: one with the roof, and one without; the one with the roof allows the roof to be removed and the box opened from the side, and the one without the roof is the cover for the entire box, allowing it to be removed to reveal the discs inside. In addition, all episodes are the original broadcasts, thus omitting Dave Coulier's syndicated repeats closing line, and thus omitting the Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo. Board game Released during season six, Tiger Electronics made a board game based on the show, with a picture of the Tanner girls playing the game on the front of the box (l–r: Stephanie, Michelle, and D.J.) and a picture of the game and its contents on the back, as well as photos of the girls with and without Danny, and the twins with and without Becky and Jesse. There are six "characters" in the game instead of nine; Becky and the twins are considered as one character, and Joey plays a separate character via Joke Cards; drawing one of these and reading his joke awards the player another turn. As the back of the box suggests, Joey is practicing his comedy routine but nobody is there to listen, thus the object of the game is to pick up the six other characters from various neighborhoods and locations and get them all home to their own neighborhood in time for them to listen.[http://pdfstream.manualsonline.com/1/1606134f-dafc-4cfa-835a-d102f66ff927.pdf Instructions for the Full House board game][http://www.hasbro.com/common/instruct/Full_House.pdf Instructions for the Full House board game from Hasbro.com][http://aboardgameaday.blogspot.com/2013/04/full-house.html A Board Game a Day: Full House (includes photos of the game, including one of both the front and back of the box] Unlike most dice games that require exact rolls to reach destinations, the game makes two exceptions: Taking the Taxi to the Mall and/or taking the Cable Car to the Park both require exact rolls. Electronic handheld game Tiger Electronics also made a handheld game based on the show, with the player playing as Michelle. Basically, the player scores every time Michelle high-fives people, and the player must dodge everything she encounters, as everything in the Tanner house comes to life, and all of this must be done within a certain time limit. Once time ends for a particular level, the player advances to the next level. Like any action game, if Michelle is hit, a life is lost, and when all lives are lost, the game ends. The game's label features Michelle, Stephanie, and D.J. on the left, and Michelle alone on the right. Dolls Tiger Electronics also made dolls based on the characters of the show. The following were made: Rockin' Jesse, Jesse's Family, and Danny's Family. Meritus made a 15-inch talking version of Michelle which includes all of her catchphrases. Books Several books were published based on the show's characters, though mostly focusing on Stephanie and Michelle (individually, only a select few focus on the two together). There was also D.J.'s Family Scrapbook, Jesse's Snapshot Album, a flip-over book based on D.J. and Stephanie (with Stephanie's observations on one side and D.J.'s opinions on the other), a Paper Dolls book for all 3 Tanner girls from Golden Books, and much more. Trading cards In 1991, around season four, Laffs created a set of trading cards based on the series. The cards themselves feature each of the cast members, their characters (individually and in groups), and even scenes from certain episodes. They are packaged six to a set, and the other four cards in each set consist of two from their "sister" shows, Family Matters and Perfect Strangers. Spinoff series In February 2016, Fuller House premiered on Netflix. This series focuses on the combined families of D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy in a gender-reversed version of the Full House plot. This time there is a widowed mother, her sister, and a female friend raising three boys (and a girl) rather than a widower father, his brother-in-law, and a male friend raising three girls. Videos :'' '' Full House - Michelle funny clips Full House - The Complete Sixth Season DVD Clip - Exclusive Clip Birthday And Anniversary Full House Clip - Angry Wake Up San Francisco commercial (smashing cups) Full House Clips Full House - The Complete Sixth Season DVD Clip - The Other Side Of The World Full House Very Funny Moments (All 8 Seasons) Full House Funny Clip - D.J. thinks Steve is Indiana Jones (by request) Full House Clip - Middle Age Crazy (by request) Full House - The Apartment (by request) References External Links *Full House at the Internet Movie Database Category:Full House